


Infinite

by SaraJaye



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Immortality, M/M, Marriage, Mayfly December Romance, Sad, Stay With Me Until I Die, Tragedy, Watching Someone Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2013-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-06 13:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's one imperfection to an otherwise happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catherpie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=catherpie).



Lysandre eventually finds his way back, and Augustine is beyond relieved to see him. He'll give up trying to reform the world for now, just until he recovers from his injuries, and he'll stay with Augustine for a while.

A while becomes eleven months. Augustine has a set of keys made for him and Lysandre finds himself helping with whatever chores he can...which isn't much, considering his upbringing and the fact that he's spent the last few years leading Team Flare. He's not used to housework, but Augustine is a patient man. He doesn't mind if dinner burns or the dishes need to be washed again or his socks shrink in the dryer.

One night, feelings they've always had but never addressed come to the surface and they become lovers. The first time is explosive and powerful, so much that Lysandre's sure he's forgotten any awkward moments or imperfections and so has Augustine. Soon they've settled into a comfortable routine, working side by side at the labs and visiting with the five heroes now and then.

It's almost a perfect life.

Several years down the road, Augustine begins to age. Tiny signs, a few little wrinkles and gray hairs, but Lysandre still looks as young as he did back then and it's finally hit him just how effective that weapon was. But he keeps silent, not wanting to burden Augustine or come off as needy.

He finally brings it up the day after Augustine's 50th birthday. His lover has aged well, of course, Augustine Sycamore can't possibly do any less. But he's still aging, and Lysandre hasn't sprouted even a single gray hair.

"I know every living thing dies," he says. "But I'm not so willing to let you go even when it's time."

"That time won't be for another many years," Augustine reassures him, squeezing his hand. "You've nothing to worry about. Instead, we'll fill those years with as much joy and discovery as we can."

So they travel. They spent the winter in Unova and a summer in Hoenn, they conduct research in Kanto and Johto. They examine Mount Coronet in Sinnoh, observe the habits of wild Pokemon in other areas. They make many discoveries, work with other professors, even challenge a gym leader or two.

When Augustine turns 60, they get married. Nothing fancy, just a quick and meaningful ceremony at a church in Hearthome City. Lysandre gives him his family's signet ring and Augustine buys him a simple silver band. No engravments, no shmaltzy sentiment. Just a promise to continue doing what they've been doing all along: love, understand, support.

But through it all, Lysandre is more and more aware of Augustine's aging, and it becomes harder and harder not to dread when he'll soon be counting the days until it's just him.

That day comes after their eleventh year of marriage. Augustine suddenly stumbles and falls; it's nothing serious, but it's become clear his body is slowing down and he's not the man he used to be. The doctor makes him retire, he leaves the lab in the care of Trevor and spends his days reading and reminiscing. Lysandre takes the best care of him that he can, but resents his still-able body and tries to avoid looking in the mirror as often as possible.

Augustine's barely eighty when it becomes apparent he won't be long for this world anymore. He's weak, he's barely able to see and yet he still smiles that damnable smile that drew Lysandre in all those years ago. One night, he summons Lysandre to their bed.

"I want to thank you," he whispers. "Thank you for the wonderful life we've shared." Lysandre tries not to let his face betray the anguish he's feeling. It's not so much that Augustine's leaving him, but that he won't follow anytime soon. Or anytime later.

"It's been incredible."

They spend the evening reminiscing until Augustine drifts off to sleep. He doesn't wake up the next morning.

Lysandre buries him in the royal family's cemetery, and no one's there to question him.

Everything after that is a blur. He watches Serena and her friends age, their children grow up and have children, grandchildren. Watches the world change, watches Kalos expand and shrink and expand again. Watches generation after generation pass.

Every day, he waits for the one morning he wakes up to find Augustine and Serena and Diantha waiting for him in a beautiful garden somewhere. Young and playful and smiling, like they always were.

That morning never comes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going on the theory all over the TVTropes page that suggests in X, Lysandre is hit with the immortality weapon and is made immortal. I've kind of wanted to write it since I started shipping this pairing, actually.


End file.
